Flocking has been used for a surprisingly long time to give surfaces a velvet-like texture and appearance. The techniques dates back several decades, and has been used for many years in conjunction with selective application on wallpaper and other surfaces.
Typically, an area to be flocked is coated with an adhesive or glue, and the flocking particles, usually in the form of small elongated fibers, are blown onto the surface, where they become attached. When the glue dries, depending upon the length and composition of the fibers, a soft or fuzzy texture and/or appearance will be result.
Modernly, flocked surfaces are used in a wide variety of applications, including compartment linings in automobiles and other vehicles, where the affect is not only attractive, but also minimizes vibrational noise due to rattling of compartment contents. It is typical, for example, to use flocking in between-seat consoles, and the like, where cassettes tapes and CDs are stored. Flockings are also commonly added to textile substrates for use in clothing, upholstery covers, and packaging.
Other applications of the process have been more limited, since the usual steps to achieve a velvet-like touch and appearance are only suitable to certain types of uses. With respect to toys such as dolls, for example, flocking has been used to simulate hair, but due to limitations in the process, has been relegated to a short, fuzzy presentation, which is predictable if not unappealing. The need remains, therefore, for modifications to the application of flocking so as to achieve a greater range of desired visual and/or textural affects, so as to simulate the feel of natural hair.